Star Wars: Through My Eyes: Revenge of the Jedi: Episode III
by AustinNotADoctor
Summary: As the Empire begins to gain more and more power, the five remaining Jedi are planning their final stand against Darth Sidious and his 'new apprentice'. Daniel Stellan and Anakin Skywalker, after hiding on Naboo, about to rendezvous with the Jedi have been attacked mentally on Naboo. They know one thing for sure however, the fall of the Empire will result in death on both sides.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke early in the morning. It was still dark out, the room was cold and completely dark. I let my eyes adjust to the dark. When I could see, I reached for my nightstand, I grabbed my hologram. I checked to see if there were new messages. I scanned the object. Absolutely nothing.

I looked over to my right. Next to me was the girl I loved, Tani Jien. She started to stir, so I set the hologram down and lay back down.

I was waiting for a message from one of my fellow Jedi. There were only five of us left in existence: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda, and myself. We were taken down by Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord behind the Clone War that had just ended. Sidious was once Chancellor Palpatine, he then used his power once he was revealed as a Sith to the Jedi to attack us. Order 66 brought along an attack on the Jedi Temple, killing all but the five of us. Since the attack, we've been hiding out on distinct planets for a month. We're finalizing our plans to overthrow Sidious and his newly formed Empire.

However, our plan to hide for a month could easily have backfired. Anakin and I on Naboo has gone fine, Obi-Wan on Tatooine, everything is okay. But Yoda and Windu had absolutely the worst planet. They went back to Coruscant. The whole planet is just one large city. Sidious rules there as the emperor. The Jedi Temple was once thriving there, but since the attack, it's probably in ruins. That's what they were there for, to see if there was anything left. I stared up at the ceiling, wondering what would happen next.

Tani started stirring next to me in the cold room. She seemed to be having a nightmare, then she yelled out my name. "Daniel! No!" She cried, waking herself up with her screams.

"Shh." I said putting a hand on her shoulder, we turned to face each other. "It was just a nightmare..."

"I dreamed...I dreamed you were dead. Darth Sidious killed you." She said, shivering.

"I'm not dead." I assured her with a smile. "Get some more rest."

"Daniel I'm afraid." She said. "I know you have to face the Sith soon...I don't want to lose you like I lost my mother."

"I'll be fine my love." I said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. After that there was silence, she moved a little closer and fell asleep. I lay my head just above her head full of blonde hair, trying to fall asleep, I just couldn't manage however. All this time I never really thought of my own death. I knew that facing Darth Sidious and his new apprentice he'd spoken about would be incredibly dangerous. I never thought of death however. I'd been through excruciating pain in duels before, I was willing to experience it all again to end this war. But die? I never thought of it. What would happen to Tani? What if another one of us died? I tried to clear my mind, I closed my eyes, but I did not sleep. I tried to take my mind off the subject.

I looked at the woman in front of me. Ever since she moved in towards me I hadn't been as cold. I thought about all Tani had been through in her rough life.

She'd been raised by her father. Her mother died in a battle that revived the war between Jedi and Sith eventually. Then, she'd studied politics for almost all her days trying to live out her mother's legacy of politics, then she met me. She'd then become the queen's handmaiden. Then Padmè's pregnancy made her unable to serve the Senate for a while, so she's the interim Senator of Naboo. Behind all that, she was afraid of losing me. This wasn't the first nightmare, she'd also gotten worried when I came back from going out a few minutes late. I did love her, I wanted to tell her that, but it was far too risky. With the war, if I were to die, would she be able to live without me? I knew she felt the same way, I had sensed it. But I also sense large amounts of fear in her.

Morning eventually came. It was bright outside. I climbed out of bed and walked out to the terris, trying not to disturb any of the other rooms. This was the Skywalker's first full night's sleep in a while. I walked out and watched the sun rise over the lake nearby. Even this beautiful sight in front of me couldn't take my mind off of all the destruction that had been going on. For a moment, everything was silent, then I heard the door behind me. I quickly turned around.

Anakin looked at me, stepping onto the terris. "Thought you might be here." He said. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." I said. "Just under quite a lot of stress."

"I can relate." Anakin said, looking out at the sunrise. "Sidious continues to taunt me." He said unhappily.

"Has he revealed anything about his new apprentice?" I asked.

"Daniel." He said, staring directly into my eyes. "Can't you see? There's four options to whom it could be. You and I are one of them."

"Then who are the other two?" I asked.

"Did you not feel it?" He asked. "When the twins were born?" I remembered back to the day Luke and Leia were born. I remembered feeling a strong power enter into the world. Yoda had felt it too, I'm sure everyone in the whole galaxy could.

"Sidious wouldn't, would he?" I asked.

"I don't know..." He said looking down. "One things for sure..." He said looking up at me. "I will do anything to keep him from laying a finger on them."

"He won't." I assured him. "We will defeat the Sith, Anakin. There will be peace in the galaxy. I just hope you continue to understand that the Dark Side is not the way."

Before we were sent to Naboo, when Palpatine was revealed as Darth Sidious, Anakin had made a decision saving his life. If he would've assisted in the death of Mace Windu, he'd now be Darth Vader. Padmè would be dead, and Anakin would be more machine than man. I saved him, by intercepting his lightsaber, and using a time scream, a horrible ability I'd been cursed with, I showed him the future. He would kill Padmè, and then later be defeated by his own son. Together, we stopped it all.

"Have you heard anything from Obi-Wan?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No." A voice had said. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." Said a voice, entering on the terris. It was Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you get here?" Anakin asked his master. "I could've sworn I set all the security alarms up." Obi-Wan smiled at this.

"Good to see you as well my old friend." He said. They both smiled and gave one another a hug. The two were like brothers, but Obi-Wan and Anakin also very much resembled father and son.

"Seriously though." I said after they released their quick hug. "How?" He gave a chuckle.

"While one is only companioned by the Force," he started, "he learns to use it in more and more ways." He said. He hadn't changed much since he left for Tatooine. He still had his beard and moustache, though his hair had grown a little longer. He was still the same Obi-Wan as always.

"So what did you do?" Anakin asked.

"It's not easy." Obi-Wan started. "And incredibly energy-draining, but I've learned to use the Force to teleport places. However, it's a very complicated skill. This was my first try at it. And I guess..." he said stretching out his arms into a 'T', "it worked."

"Great to see you Obi-Wan." I said. "Do Windu and Yoda know you're here?" I asked.

"I sent them a hologram I was trying it." He said. "But there's been no response...it's nearly a month soon." He looked down. "I'm beginning to wonder if Yoda and Windu are even alive."

"I believe we would've sensed if they were killed." Anakin said. "Power like theirs doesn't go unnoticed. It doesn't fade. When it leaves...it's a shot heard around the world. Obi-Wan I'm sure you felt it when..." They exchanged looks, then Obi-Wan nodded. I knew what they were talking about. During the battle that Tani's mom was killed in, two Jedi faced the return of the Sith. The two faced Darth Maul. Maul killed the master, then the padawan was able to defeat Maul. The two Jedi were Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his master Qui-Gon Jinn.

Time passed, we continued to discuss. As time went on, the house woke up, the two women more quietly than the babies. Everyone however was glad to see Obi-Wan, he even offered to help with the twins while we carried out our day.

"That won't be necessary." Padmè said. "Tani's the only one here who's got an event today. The Senate is meeting again, the fourth time this week."

"It's been exhausting." Tani said. "So many are fighting for the return to democracy and the Republic. However, it just seems that the Empire is sucking in more supporters as time goes on."

"We fear the Senate will soon mean no more." Padmè said. "They will still meet, for a while. However, I'm severely under the impression that Pal-excuse me, Sidious wishes to destroy every last bit of what was left of the Republic. Except himself..." Shortly afterward, the subject changed to a lighter note. We discussed that there's been more and more rebellions. We chatted more and more as we ate our morning meal.

"If you don't mind, Tani and Padmè." Obi-Wan said, as we started to clean up from the meal. "I'd like to borrow Daniel and Anakin from you for a while. We've got much to discuss." He said.

"Absolutely." They agreed. We nodded, and then we went into the sitting room. We each took our seats facing each other, just like the old days back at the Jedi Temple...

"What's this about?" Anakin asked.

"I've been thinking," Obi-Wan started, "that if we don't hear from Yoda and Windu soon we need to start the attack ourselves." He looked at both of us. I raised an eyebrow.

"Us?" I said surprised. "Alone?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "Why not? If Anakin is truly the chosen one, it's the better choice. If we wait for Windu and Yoda, it's a greater chance that they will die, if they aren't already."

"I thought we agreed they were alive." Anakin said.

"Yes. But how can one be sure they weren't captured or are being tortured now?" Obi-Wan said. "Sidious wants all Jedi terminated, all across the galaxy. Windu and Yoda went to Coruscant. That's not exactly the most secretive planet."

"He's right, Anakin." I said. "However...I think we should wai-" I stopped, I heard a ringing noise in one of my pockets. I reached inside, my hologram was going off. "Uh, shall we take a look?" I asked. They both nodded, I set the hologram on the table infront of the couches and switched it on. Out from the hologram came out two images. One very tall, the other quite small. One was human, one alien. It was Mace Windu and Master Yoda. I immediately made sure the volume was up and it was a live message.

"Masters?" I asked.

"Indeed." Windu confirmed. "Great to see you three again. I'm glad your experiment worked, Master Kenobi." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Thank you Master Windu. I must say it's been quite a while since you've contacted any of us. What's been going on?" He asked.

"Apologize we do." Yoda started. "Impossible communication has been."

"Darth Sidious has set up a spy system over all of Coruscant." Windu started. "No calls go through without the Imperial forces knowing. We received word as soon as we landed on the planet from a rebel. Rebellions have been building."

"That's great." Anakin said. "But why didn't you get off the planet and contact us?" He said impatiently.

"It was made that no one can leave the planet without a pilot's or passenger's license. We did have ours, but it would be an immediate red flag for the Empire. We eventually got another rebel to take us to the Temple. There, we searched for any remaining Jedi." Windu said.

"Completely destroyed..." Yoda said sadly. "The final five, we truly are."

"We continued to try and retrieve anything that wasn't destroyed. We were unsuccessful. We did however, find one rather large fighter. It wasn't in good condition, so we spend most our time trying to repair it. We flew to Polis Massa. Bail Organa and everyone else is gone, however it is now another small rebel base. The rebels have gathered quite quickly, my fellow Jedi. We may not be alone on this attack." Windu said.

"Terrible information we did receive however." Yoda stated. "A threat to all."

"Yes." Windu started. "We learned from the rebels on Polis Massa that Sidious has been constructing an ultimate weapon. He's calling it the Death Star, it's a moon completely made of machine. It's not finished yet, but the construction is going far more swiftly than expected. The space station will have a weapon so powerful it could destroy a complete planet with one single blast."

"Resides there, Sidious does. When not in office that is." Yoda said. "Another problem, we've met."

"The Death Star has a powerful tractor beam for unidentified ships." Windu started. "If we get caught, we'd be sucked inside. We don't know how to navigate the Death Star."

"So?" I asked. "We're Jedi! The Force will guide the way. We can do it!"

"No." Anakin blurted. "It won't work like that."

"Have a suggestion, do you, Anakin?" Yoda asked.

"Yes." His expression was determined. "I'm the Chosen One. We all know it. Sidious doesn't have an apprentice yet because he's waiting for me to become weak and fall to him. I need to be bait. If anyone is going to defeat Sidious, it has to be me. I'll die trying if I have to." The room was dead silent.

"We'll need to discuss this more when we are all present." Master Windu said. "As for tonight, we will remain where we are. We're going to relocate to a different base tomorrow night. I suggest getting your things together and..." he looked at Yoda. "Saying goodbye."

"Understood, masters." Obi-Wan said. "May the Force be with us all." The hologram closed. The room was silent.

"I fear that Mace Windu suspects the worst to come out of this mission." Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence. No one responded. The silence was deafening however, I couldn't hear anything but the thoughts in my mind. As Anakin said, we have to defeat Sidious...or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan was the first to leave the room.

"I'll let you two tell the women." He said. He looked sad, like whatever pain we were feeling was also inflicting damage on him. "I'm...I'm sorry." He said, and he left the room.

Anakin and I sat there in silence, we didn't make eye contact. We sat and stared at the ground by our feet. It was weird, I wasn't fighting tears. Time passed, still nothing. Anakin eventually stood up and looked directly at me, I slowly met his eyes.

"Thank you, Daniel. Thank you so very much." He said, leaving the room. The room shut behind him. I don't think he realized I wasn't even here for him, I literally did not have the mental strength to stand. Was he maybe thanking me for something else? I sat and thought. I hadn't had to think this much about my own death in quite some time.

I looked back to all my near death experiences. All my adventures with Devo, dueling Grievous, the entire Clone War, saving Anakin, and the attack on the Jedi Temple. I'd just barely gotten out with my life each time, there was one time if it weren't for Tani, I wouldn't even be alive. I thought about her. What would she do if I died? She already has nightmares about my death, that'd be two loved ones gone in her life. Which was weird to say.

She and I had never actually said "I love you." Was it implied? Always. However, it was probably safer to not say it. With all that's going on, how close to death we could so easily be. Besides, I'm sure we had both felt it at least. Hopefully? I couldn't be the only one. I heard the door open, I looked over. Tani stood, leaning on the doorway.

"Hey." She said sympathetically. She started to walk in, the door shut behind her. She sat next to me and put an arm around me. "Is everything alright?" I couldn't bring my eyes to her. I buried my face in my hands. "Daniel...talk to me."

"No." I croaked. "No, everything is not alright." I slowly rose my head from my hands and turned towards her face.

"What's happening?" She asked. I heard pure fear in her words, and saw the same in her expression.

"It's time..." I said.

"No!" She nearly screamed. "Daniel tell me you're joking!"

"I wish..." I swallowed hard. "I wish I was. Tonight is our last night here."

"We've had such a great life here on Naboo..." She said looking away.

"I know...but a life in the shadows?" I paused. "My dear this could be very good! If...if we can defeat Sidious, we won't have to hide! We'll be free. I know the chances aren't the greatest...but be positive, it may be the only thing we have left to hold onto."

"I can't lose you like I lost my mother." She said, now looking directly into my eyes. I reached over and hugged her.

"You won't." I whispered into her ear. "I promise." She began to cry. I didn't let go of her. Her sobbing eventually stopped. She pulled away and looked at me. We looked at each other, then laughed. I felt like I could read her mind, we were feeling the same thing. We were sad, and scared that I might die, but we're happy that we could make one another feel so alive. After the quick laugh, she immediately threw herself at me in a hug. The words "I love you" weren't spoken, but they were felt. After that, we just talked. We'd talked so much in the past month, there almost wasn't a thing we didn't know about each other, but we always found something new to talk about and not get bored. It didn't take long for the conversations mood to get on a happier note.

"I have a question." She said after awhile.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked. I laughed.

"Why what?"

"Why do you need to go attack Emperor Palpatine? Isn't Anakin the Chosen One? Can't he do this?" She questioned.

"Well...the prophecy sounds more like Anakin is the Chosen One to make a choice that will bring balance to the Force. From what I've seen, we've toyed with the prophecy quite a bit it seems. But the one thing that still falls into place is that Anakin will have to make a choice." I explained.

"And the choice is Jedi or Sith?" She asked.

"Correct. Sidious poisons his mind enough, as well as mine. Anakin could easily be tormented into the Dark Side. The only reason he wasn't originally was because I showed him his future as a Sith." I paused. "It seems Luke would make more of the choice. I don't exactly remember, it's been so long since my last time scream. The point is, Anakin can't do this alone. Anakin is likely more powerful than Sidious, in a duel, Anakin would easily prevail. However, Sidious can play with the mind."

"Do you think Sidious might have cursed you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Time screams. Do you think he sends you those to worry you?"

"I doubt it." I said plainly. "It was because of them he lost Anakin's loyalty. However..." I remembered a conversation I once had with Yoda. "A time scream is a very uncommon power, especially to Jedi. But I doubt its Sidious's doing. Honestly." Nightfall soon came. We didn't care that we had missed our evening meal. We wanted to spend every last moment together. Eventually she cuddled up to me and fell asleep. My eyes also started to become heavy, I blinked once, twice, three times, and I was asleep. Asleep inside a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aha! Welcome back!" Said an elderly voice, I recognized it immediately, Lord Sidious. I looked around, I'd been here before, but when?

"Where have you taken me?" I demanded.

"Ah relax my child." He said, I followed his voice to a chair at the end of the room. "You are at my ultimate weapon."

"The Death Star?" I asked.

"Intelligent. Come, take a look." He said. I wanted to resist, but I felt my body move out of place. I walked to his side as his chair turned, he looked out to a large window.

"What is this?" I demanded once more.

"Let me explain." He started. "As the Emperor, I have opposers. Many planets have been rebelling against me, I plan to have them...taken care of." He laughed.

"You're going to kill of a planet's entire population due to a few rebellions?" I yelled.

"Silly child. Not merely a population! An entire system!" He said with a wicked grin.

"This will never work." I said sternly.

"Ah yes, I assume the rebellions will strike my Death Star when our shield is at full power?" His crooked grin widened. "The remaining Jedi will attack me?" He laughed wickedly.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Obi-Wan was unwise...four Jedi together." He closed his eyes. "Not a wise decision at all. However, now I know of your plan...all is falling into place. My apprentice is soon finished..."

"Four Jedi?" I asked. "What do you mean finished?" I demanded.

"That's enough boy." He said laughing. "You shall soon see..." The dream faded out and I awoke with a start. I suddenly realized that I too had awoken Tani.

"Daniel!" She said concerned. "Is everything okay?" She positioned herself laying next to me on her stomach, looking directly at me. Even though she had just been awoken, she was wide awake.

"Just a bad dream." I said. "Get some sleep, my dear." I said. She smiled at me, brushing her wavy blonde hair out of her face. I don't know how she did it, but whenever she fell asleep, her hair always looked wavy.

"No more bad dreams." She kissed my lips. "Goodnight, Daniel." She wrapped an arm around me, and I around her. She soon dozed off, I pulled her in close and absorbed in some of her body heat. The fright from the dream had left me shivering. We once again fell asleep. This time, no bad dreams, nothing mattered in that moment. All that existed was our love. No Empire, no Jedi, no Sith, no war, nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

We slept late. By that, I mean we woke up at a decent hour, but didn't want to leave. I woke up before her and looked at her, taking in every single feature she had. It was amazing to know that the first time I had ever looked at her I was terrified and had no idea what I had planned. Even in a dark time like that, she was able to take my mind off of things. Now, she's almost assisting bad thoughts. I didn't want to lose her, she was the only pure good left in my life. She started to stir, slowly, she opened her eyes. She blinked and focused on me.

"Good morning." I said, she smiled as she heard my voice. "Now you're awake, everything has gotten far better."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked smiling.

"Oh you know," I said with a grin, "I guess anything positive could make this day better. You just did the best job."

"Oh stop." She said grabbing a nearby pillow and hitting me with it, laughing. Then it was silent for a while. "Do you really have to go?" She asked.

"I wish the answer was no." I said. "But I promise I'll be back." I said, trying to reassure her. She hugged me and pressed her cheek on my chest.

"Please do." She said, almost pleading. "Please."

"I will." I said, kissing her head. We lay there for a while, and before we knew it, a while became a long time. We realized that we were extremely hungry and then decided to go to the kitchen area and get something to eat. Shortly after we ate, we went into our room to pack. In the hallway, I'd seen Anakin and wished him a casual "Morning," then as I passed him, I whispered "he knows." We looked back at each other, nodding. I hope he'd gotten the message. Tani and I got to our room, there wasn't much to pack, just had to get all my weapons and tools together.

"Tani." I said, looking at her as she sat on the bed.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I've been thinking. Your place in this rebellion." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you know, they aren't exactly...organized. They're a bunch of small rebellions. They need unity." I said. "What I'm saying, they really don't have a leader. Bail Organa is a senator, not a rebellion leader. Their leader...their leader could be you."

"Me?" She asked surprised. "You really think I could do that?"

"Absolutely." I said. "You know political rebellions, it's in your blood. Your mother was a part of one. It could also help you take your mind off of..." there was an incredibly long pause, "me."

"Daniel...I don't know. I'm not strong, I can't lead a rebellion." She said.

"But don't you think it could help you? You could learn to be strong. Right now while Padmè isn't serving, you're serving a whole planet! It could be a secret." I looked down, then back at her. "I'd highly suggest you try and organize them as soon as I'm away. We'll be on rebel bases, you could be helping us. I'm not asking you to make your decision right now, I just want you to think about it." I went and sat next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her.

"I'm not sure." She said. "But I think you might be right." I let that sink in. Why did I suddenly have to tell her that? I didn't know where it was coming from, I didn't even realize how big of a burden it'd be on her. However, I think I had a point. It was right up her ally. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Tani." I said, trying to meet her eyes. "I've also been thinking since my nightmare. I don't know how long I'm going to be, this won't be a simple overnight duel. We might even have to await a rebellion, a rebellion led by you, to assist our attack. I don't know right now. But after what I learned last night, I believe that my fellow masters will have to change their plans." At that, the door to the room opened, in the frame was Anakin Skywalker. He did not look happy.

"We need to get out of here." He said. "There's Imperial troopers in the area. They're headed our way."

"Right." I said. "Go warn Obi-Wan." As he left I got up and grabbed my belt and laced it on, then I threw over my cloak.

"What's going on?" Tani asked.

"Just deny we were ever here." I said, attaching my lightsaber to my belt. "We need to leave." I tried to stay calm. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this is happening right now." She stood up and ran to hug me, the hug slowly met in a kiss. I felt like I felt the first time our lips ever touched, like nothing mattered. Then we released, and it was all back to normal. I hugged her tight. "Stay strong." I met her eyes as we released. "I love you." I kissed her once more, then I ran out of the room. I saw Anakin and Obi-Wan out by the balcony. Back in the hall, I heard the twins crying.

"Are we ready?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Do we have a plan?" I said. Just then, a loud banging on the door happened.

"Open up!" A voice yelled. A stormtrooper. "Imperial troopers looking for three Jedi! We will use force if needed!"

"Absolutely not." Anakin said meeting my eyes. "But for now, follow me." He led us out to the terris, only when he reached the railing, he didn't stop. He jumped over and landed in the ground below, Obi-Wan and I then did as he did. We hit the ground.

"Any ideas now?" Anakin asked. Upstairs, I heard the door crash open. I rummaged through my mind for ideas of places to go in Naboo. Then it came to me, a place I hadn't been for years. It wouldn't be in good shape at all after the condition I left it in, but it'd be worth a try.

"Follow me, lightsabers ready." I said. They both nodded. I took off down the street. We were all using the Force to improve our running. The city flashed before us. In a matter of minutes, we were in the woods of Naboo.


	6. Chapter 6

We were deep into the forest. The area I was looking for was nowhere in sight. My mind was still racing from all that had just gone on. We had always knew we were wanted Jedi. Now, we're wanted Jedi, on the run. I signaled for Anakin and Obi-Wan to stop running. We came to a slow stop, breathing hard.

"Where...are we?" Anakin said, panting.

"It should...it should be right around here." I said.

"What...what even...is it?" Obi-Wan asked in between breaths.

"Back when Devo and I came here," I swallowed and took a breath, "there was a droid base. We blew it up, but I thought there may be shelter somewhere inside. But it's completely camouflaged."

"The Empire might have completely removed it." Anakin suggested. "When Order 66 went into rule all battle droid units were destroyed. They wanted no trace."

"Now what?" I asked. "We've got nowhere to go, and we need to alert Windu and Yoda." I looked at the two Jedi. Obi-Wan held his chin, thinking, while Anakin stared off into the distance.

"Wait a minute!" Obi-Wan said. "How did I not think of this? The Gungans!"

"The who?" I asked.

"Gungans are a secret civilization in the waters of Naboo." Obi-Wan said. "Do you think they're still here?" He asked Anakin.

"It's very likely." Anakin said, wandering. "They didn't really have much ado with the Republic after the Viceroy was captured. Jar Jar Binks was Padmè's substitute for a while on the Senate. That was a long time ago, Binks is still serving in the rebellions. I'm not sure if the Gungans would be alive or not to be honest, master. They may look at them as traitors now."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Obi-Wan said. He pulled from a pocket on his belt a device with a circle in the middle and two straight lines coming from the sides of it, an A99 aquata breather. "Care for a swim?" He asked. Anakin and I pulled out our aquata breathers and followed him. We searched in the forest until we found a large lake. We attached the breathers to our mouths and slowly started to walk into the lake. As my head went under, I held my breath. I'd never exactly had a reason to use my aquata breather. I didn't trust it. However, when we were completely submerged, what I saw made me gasp. After that, I continued to breath normally.

What my eyes brought me was incredible. I saw large glowing domes in the water, all attached somehow. There were hundreds of them. When Obi-Wan mentioned a civilization, I didn't think he meant an entire city. As we got closer, I started to notice figures inside. Their bodies were human, but their faces were very different. Their eyes were above their head, and their mouths came out like a bill. We got to the point where we were right next to one. There was a small transport door on it. Obi-Wan went straight inside, no security. Anakin and I followed him.

"Get out of here!" A voice yelled.

"What a warm welcome..." Anakin muttered.

"Wesa no accept your kind here." The figure came into focus. He wore armor and held a large staff. "The Emperor promised wesa no get Imperial problems here." He barked.

"Pardon me," Obi-Wan started, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and these are my comrades, Anakin Skywalker and Daniel Stellan. We are not Imperial forces, we come seeking shelter, and a chat with your leader."

"No! Yousa no see Boss Nass!" The guard yelled once more.

"You will take us to see Boss Nass." Obi-Wan said, waving his hand. A Jedi-Mind Trick.

"Ah...yousa come this way. Mesa take you to Boss Nass." The guard obliged. We exchanged looks, laughing.

The guard led us through many doorways and tunnels. Finally, we reached the largest room. Inside, it looked like a council. We were standing lower than the authority before us. Directly ahead appeared to be the leader, Boss Nass.

"Whosa dis?" He bellowed. "Wesa no bothered by da Empire!"

"Greetings." Obi-Wan said. "I believe we've met before, though it is unlikely you remember me. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and these are my fellow Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Daniel Stellan. I understand that you are against the Empire, this is why I trust you in telling you that we are Jedi. We are not Imperial forces in any way."

"Ahaha! Illegal Jedi visiting mesa!" He smiled. "Mesa like. What does yousa need?"

"Your highness." Anakin said, stepping forward. "We are currently seeking shelter. We were ran out of our home recently and have no way to contact our fellow Jedi Masters. We understand that being you are anti-Imperialist, your communication links are not intercepted by the Empire. We're asking shelter and usage of your communications."

"Ah, and wha's in it for the Gungans?" He asked.

"We have nothing to offer you at the moment." I spoke up. "However, our group is very close to many politicians in the rebellions against the Empire. If we are successful in our mission to destroy the Empire, you will be spoken very highly of. The Gungans could have their choice of peace forever, or becoming a part of the Galactic Senate, once it is restored. We cannot promise anything right now, but we can tell you possibilities."

"Mesa no convinced." He said. "How do wesa even know yousa are da Jedi? Not Imperial troopers?"

"Well," I started, grabbing my lightsaber, "how many non-Jedi do you know own one of these?" I ignited the blade, I'd missed the _snap-hiss _sound it made when I ignited it.

"Ah!" Boss sounded excited. "Yousa are da Jedi! Yousa shall save us!"

"Well we-" Anakin was cut off.

"Meeeesa like it! You may have shelter tonight, and use our communication. Guards! Take dem to da highest guest area we have. Deze are special guests." He then swung his head and made his cheeks made some weird babbling sound.

"Right diss way." A guard said as he led us to the tunnel to take us to our shelter.

"What did I tell you?" Obi-Wan whispered, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

We entered a large room. Inside there were three beds, about four couches, two coffee tables, and a large entertainment center. There was also a kitchen. I could use that right now, if there was food inside, a day of running can really leave you tired. There was also a lavatory I noticed in one of the corners.

"Mista Boss Nass will be here shortly with yousa's communication device." The guard said.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said, and the guard left, the door closing behind him.

"Well," Anakin started, "that went smoothly."

"Do you really trust them?" I blurted out.

"I believe we should." Obi-Wan said. "The way they tried to force us out when they thought we were Imperial forces. I think they could be a good ally for now. Besides, do you have any better suggestions?"

"No, master." I said. We went to sit down. As we sat, we all gave sighs of relief. It was so nice to rest my legs. I could always run, but like anybody, I do tire.

"So what now?" Anakin asked.

"Patience, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "We'll find out when we contact Master Windu and Master Yoda." After that, we all closed our eyes. I tried to clear my mind, but I also had to think of what had happened today.

The Empire new we were on Naboo. They've probably shut down all spacecrafts from leaving the planet in search of us. Also, what if they trace back that we actually were with Tani and Padmè? They could be killed. And the twins? In the hands of Sidious, that's not dangerous, that's deathly. However, we're on track in a way. For the longest time we were at a dead point, now, here we are. There was a loud banging on the door.

"Hellosa?" Was the voice of Boss Nass coming inside. We all got up to greet him.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan said, "do you have a communication device?" He asked.

"Oh muey muey yes!" Boss Nass said happily. In his hand was a small hologram caller, he placed it in the palm of Obi-Wan.

"Thank you." He said. "If you could please excuse us while we make this call. And just to re-confirm, your calls are not intercepted by the Empire?"

"Yes, yes. Nosa calls intercepted by da Empire." He confirmed.

"Thank you." Anakin said, and Boss Nass left. Obi-Wan immediately set it up to call Windu and Yoda. For a while, it was fuzzy, then, the image of Yoda and Windu came into focus.

"Master Kenobi!" Windu said. "What's been going on? You haven't answered our calls."

"We've been ran out, Master Windu."Anakin said. "We just escaped recently. We've traveled to the underwater Gungan village, our calls cannot be intercepted by the Empire here."

"A disturbance, I did not sense." Yoda said. "Cloud everything, the Dark Side has."

"There's another thing." I said, Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at this, but Anakin seemed to know what was next. "Sidious knew we were there. I had a dream the night before. That's not the main point though. He said his new apprentice was, 'nearly finished.' I don't know what that means."

"It sounds like he's building a droid as an apprentice." Obi-Wan suggested.

"No!" Yoda said. "That foolish, Sidious is not. Sound like a true weapon to him, his apprentice shall be. Be sensitive to the Force a droid cannot."

"Sidious would want an apprentice extremely Force-sensitive." Windu said looking at Yoda, then back at us. "Which doesn't make sense because..."

"Because we suspect me." Anakin blurted. "I'm the one Sidious wants, yet he keeps mentioning a new apprentice being 'finished.'"

"Perhaps he's referring to the fact that once a man becomes a Sith he no longer has use for his name. He becomes Darth." Obi-Wan stated.

"Still unclear this is." Yoda said. "Always be leery, we must."

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Why?" Obi-Wan questioned him.

"Why do we keep over thinking this?" He said, raising his voice. "I'm the one Sidious wants! Why can't I go to the Death Star right now and end this war once and for all! _I am the Chosen One! _None of you can defeat Sidious without me. I'm supposed to defeat Sidious. I am the one!"

"Anakin!" I yelled at him. "Come to your senses! Sidious is not a fool! You'd fall right into his trap. You need us! Your mind would be attacked so viciously you may not even live to _be _a Sith!" He thought on this, I knew he was holding his tongue with all his might.

"You're...you're right." Anakin said. "Why am I so weak? I continue to fall to his influences, time and time again. I continue to let him poison my mind and risk everyone's lives."

"Anakin." I said lowering my voice. "Shut up. You are just as easily manipulated as the rest of us. Sidious targets you because he knows you in and out. He may know you better than your best friend, Obi-Wan." I looked at Obi-Wan. "This isn't anyone's fault. However, we are going to defeat Sidious and bring this to an end. You probably cannot do this yourself Anakin, only with our assistance will it be attainable."

Anakin looked up at me. In his eyes I saw the hate that Sidious saw. However, overpassing that was deep compassion. Anakin didn't want to hate, he never did, but his past kept leading him on the wrong path.

"Changing the subject." Interrupted Windu. "We need to find a rendezvous point. Sidous should know where we are by now. Do you suggest anywhere?"

"No where." I spoke up. "However, that isn't even the issue right now. We don't have a ship yet. We're going to have to convince the Gungans once again to lend us something."

"It shouldn't be a problem." Obi-Wan said. "But we won't know until morning. Until then, we know nothing. We'll contact you once again in the morning, however _do not summon us. _We have the filtered calling, the Empire can track you. Until tomorrow...may the Force be with you."

"As with you." Windu said, and the hologram faded out. We all went to sit back down, I went in the kitchen and found something to drink.

"So," I said, sipping the drink. It had a fruit taste to it, yet it was very carbonated and sugary, "what now?"

"I suggest we rest." Anakin said. "We sleep, and in the morning Obi-Wan can speak to Boss Nass. Does that make sense, master?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan said. "We should get to sleep right away. Imagine every tomorrow from now on as the day we take over the Empire. We'll need rest. Goodnight, my friends." We filed out and each got into a bed.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I knew something was wrong. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't on my preferred side of the bed. That shouldn't be a problem, but there was still something missing, or someone. Then it hit me, this was my first night in a month without Tani. It was different sleeping without her. I thought about her day today. What if the Empire took her away?

_No. _I thought. _No negative thoughts. _That may very easily be how Sidious can enter my mind. I remember reading once about a religion called Christianity. They had an anti-god referred to as Satan. Satan seemed to enter people's minds and manipulate them at their very weakest, get them to turn from their God's teachings. Sidious was very much like Satan in this sense. I thought of Anakin, Sidious would very likely visit him tonight. His mind had to be boggling, leaving his wife and children alone; he was vulnerable for Sidious to try and turn him. I slowly closed my eyes and tried to blank out that thought and enter into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

New


	9. Chapter 9

New


End file.
